User blog:John1Thousand/Personal Update as of 11/27/2018
Hello everyone on the One Minute Melee Fanon. I wanted to let you know on what is going on with the site and my personal life and it's effect on this site. I know that very few users will read this, but if you do, I have deep amount of respect. The first thing I want to talk about is a new rule that I believe should be implimented. It has come to my attention that there is concern of comments that is disrespectful to the creators of this fanon and its fights. I have seen a few comments like "this character should of won" or "This is so wrong". I want to be clear that I understand that everyone has an opinion, and every creator has thier own set of favorite characters. However we as users of our site must understand that our favorite fighters may not win, and that is okay. I dont mind if you create your own version of the fight following the rules and having permission of the user of the original fight if possible. However, I urge you to reduce the amount of that type of comment. There are stricter rules on the Death Battle Fanon and DBX Fanon in this regard. However if this problem is not solved; I as an admin will have to take advise that I have asked other admins on the fanons various sites and impliment this rule. Now on to the reason I am posting this. I would like to take the time and say that I have not done my best as an admin on this site. I have had several new and exciting things happen to me in 2018. I have graduated from high school and went to college. It has been a busy and stressful few months in my personal life as there were a few passings in my family as well. I will be completely honest; I feel as though I need to take some time away from the site. While this did help me out in the short term, it did not help my presence in the long term. This has resulted in me not completing my Season 2 of my One Minute Melee and my Destroyer Tournament. As soon as I was getting ready to come back, college was around the corner. This threw a wrench that took a while to adjust too, but I am back. I noticed the effect of my abstance on the site has caused. While I am glad to be an admin on the site, I can't do it all by myself. I feel as though SleepySushiDragon has left the sight for some time for YouTube. By no means is this ment to discourage him, as I want him to do well, but I truly need help. If you have any recommendation on who I can promote as admin, please leave me a comment. Please be 100 percent honest and don't nominate yourself. With this, I would be happy and less stress as I already am. The last thing I want to talk about is in terms of my next tournament. If you have kept up, I am almost done with my Destroyer Tournament. It did take an entire year to complete, but I have enjoyed making it for you to read and for me that is what matters. However with the lack of the season this year, I would like to offer an idea to a vote here. My idea is for me to do another OMM Tournament after the Destroyer Tournament has concluded. The goal is for me to get the next tournament done, so I could focus on both Season 2 and 3 of my One Minute Melee's. There is be an option between a 32 player tournament, where a user can nominate 2 characters, like the Destroyer Tournament or a 64 player tournament, where you can nominate 4 chacters per user, like the Master of Puppets Tournament. This all based on your opinion. The poll will end on December 11th, 2018. How many characters should I have in my next tournament? 32 character tournament 64 character tournament Okay that was all that I wanted to let you know on. If you read through this thank you very much. Until the next One Minute Melee Battle. Peace. Category:Blog posts